disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
DLC
DLC is the shortened version of the term "Downloadable Content". The Playstation 3 and Playstation Portable systems are known for having Downloadable Content and so the Disgaea games released on these consoles have take advantage of the feature. Downloadable Content is basically content not available in the game and must be added on in order to be accessed. Types of Downloadable Content includes New Modes, New Characters, New Costumes, New Stages, New Songs and so on. In the case of the'' Disgaea'' Games, Downloadable Content is usually new characters. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Characters * Captain Gordon * Jennifer * Thursday * Mid-Boss * Kurtis (Cyborg and Prinny) * Aramis Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' Characters'' * Adell * Rozalin * Taro * Hanako * Tink * Yukimaru Makai Kingdom'' Characters'' * Zetta * Pram Soul Nomad'' Characters'' * Revya * Gig Other Characters * Hero Prinny * Kogure * Pleinair * Priere * Marjoly Classes * Nekomata * Dragon * Celestial Host Modes * Raspberyl Mode * Class World Command Attack * Item World Command Attack * Item World Survival Mode Complete DLC Pack Bonuses * Raspberyl/Sapphire Costume Swap * King Drake the Third as a Teacher * Bonus battle with Tyrant Overlord Baal Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Characters * Pleinair Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Characters * Almaz * Sapphire Soul Nomad and the World Eaters Characters * Gig (Currently Japan only) Phantom Brave Characters * Marona * Ash Makai Kingdom Characters * Pram La Pucelle: Tactics Character * Dark Eclair (Currently Japan only) Other Characters * Miabel (Currently Japan only) * Demon Lord Hanako Note: Gig, Dark Eclair and Miabel are playable in the international release of Disgaea 2 PC. Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Modes * Li'l Asagi Comes Home (New stage with Asagi as a boss) * Flonne's Castle (New stage with Flonne as a boss) * Marona of Phantom Isle (New stage with Marona as a boss) Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Characters * Fallen Angel Flonne(Pre-order bonus only) * Prism Red Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Characters * Adell * Rozalin Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Characters * Evil Ranger Pink * Main Hero B Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Characters * Mao * Asuka Cranekick * Kyoko Needleworker Phantom Brave Characters * Ash * Marona Makai Kingdom Characters * Pram * Petta from PSP version Soul Nomad and the World Eaters Characters * Gig La Pucelle: Tactics Character * Priere Other Characters * HD Asagi * Nisa Classes * Medic * Necromancer Modes * The Fuka and Desco Show ** The Flashback Episode, featuring Tyrant Valvatorez ** Survival Mode to unlock Pleinair Parts For Pirate Ships * Mecha Mao themed * Mecha Laharl themed * Valvatorez themed * Makai Kingdom themed * World Eaters themed * Battle Ship Gargantua themed * Themes for Map Edit * Holt Village * Evil Acamedy * Soul Nomad * Laharl's Castle * Zetta's Castle * Space Battle Ship Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Characters * Adell * Rozalin Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Characters * Mao * Raspberyl * Salvatore Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Character * Fuka * Desco Makai Kingdom Characters * Zetta * Pram * Alexander Phantom Brave Characters * Ash * Marona Soul Nomad and the World Eaters Characters * Gig La Pucelle: Tactics Characters * Priere (Overlord and Human form) * Eclair The Guided Fate Paradox Characters * Liliel The Witch and The Hundred Knight Characters * Metallia Other Characters * Nisa * Plume Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Characters * Laharl * Girl Laharl * Etna * Flonne * Sicily Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Characters *Adell *Rozalin *Axel Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Characters *Mao *Raspberyl *Almaz *Sapphire *Salvatore Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Character *Valvatorez *Fenrich *Artina *Fuka *Desco *Emizel Makai Kingdom Characters *Zetta *Pram *Petta Other Characters *Pleinair *Priere *Metallia *Nisa Classes *Celestial Host *Kunoichi *Sorcerer Category:Gameplay